Enter Magneto
This is the third episode of the first season of X-Men: The Animated Series. Characters Protagonists: *X-Men **Professor X **Cyclops **Beast **Wolverine **Storm **Jubilee Antagonists: *Magneto (first appearance in person) *Sabretooth (first appearance in person) *Senator Kelly Others: *Cameron Hodge (first appearance) Plot Beast is sitting in his prison cell (he was arrested for attacking the Mutant Control Agency's base in the previous episode) trying to read Animal Farm whilst being heckled by the prison guards. Just then, the iron bar window in his cell, along with most of the wall, and the guards weapons are ripped out of the room and Magneto appears, revealing that he is behind the attack on the prison. Magneto offers Beast a chance to escape but Beast chooses to stay in his cell and await his trial. After trying and failing to convince Beast that humans will always fear and persecute mutants, Magneto leaves, destroying the tanks and helicopters that have gathered outside. After Professor X and Jubilee watch footage of the event at the prison on TV, Professor X tells Jubilee about his past with Magneto. Xavier says that he and Magneto were once good friends who worked together in a psychiatric hospital after a war. There, they helped injured soldiers recover from the trauma of the warzone. Magnus had come from a country that was captured during the war and his family were lost. When the soldiers of the army who had taken his country, invaded their hospital and kidnapped several patients and the a friend of the two doctors, the teamed up to rescue the prisoners, in the process revealing to each other that they were mutants. However, Magnus was determined to kill the soldiers but Xavier managed to stop him. Magnus angrily left the hospital and Xavier and first started calling himself 'Magneto'. He and his group of followers proceeded to attack factories, power plants and government buildings so that human society would crumble and mutants could take over. Xavier managed to stop Magneto's attacks back then but is doubtful if the X-Men can stop him now, despite Jubilee's encouraging comments that they could. Meanwhile, Beast is in court, trying to get bail while anti-mutant protestors are rioting inside and outside the courthouse. Cyclops and Wolverine are attending the hearing in the stands. The Judge decides to not grant Beast bail and Cameron Hodge (Beast's lawyer) states that this is decision is only being made because Beast is a mutant. The Judge refutes this claim, saying that he is not against mutants and so allows Beast to talk directly to the court. Beast then states that two days before the attack, eleven mutants, registered with the agency had vanished. The crowd in the courtroom disagrees violently with Beast by shouting and throwing tomatoes. The Judge settles the courtroom before saying that it would be dangerous to give Beast bail due to the violence of the attack on the agency and Magneto's attack on the prison. Logan gets his claws out when the crowd starts cheering and a guard pushes Beast down put then Sabretooth crashes into the courtroom attacking the guards. The guards attack Sabretooth and Scott defends the mutant despite Logan saying that he shouldn't. Sabretooth is then knocked out and taken back to Xavier's Mansion. Sabretooth is brought to the mansion's infirmary where Logan cuts the wires to his heart monitor before Scott and Xavier stop him. Logan says that they shouldn't help Sabretooth as they don't know like he does but then Storm walks in and says that that is how many of the X-Men felt when Logan arrived. An alarm then sounds, signalling an attack on a missile base and the X-Men present go to investigate. Wolverine points out how the team should go fight Xavier's enemy but should help Logan's enemy. The X-Men then arrive at the missile base where Magneto is activating the launch sequences of the missiles, setting them to target the base itself. At first, Magneto believes the X-Men have arrived to help them but when it is clear they are not, he engages them in combat. Whilst the fighting is taking place, Magneto manages to launch the missiles but Storm is able to disarm them and use the wind to place them in a nearby body of water. Storm then faints from exhaustion but Wolverine manages to catch her. The X-Men return to their base, having neutralised Magneto's threat for now whilst the mutant villain states that Xavier has turned against his own kind. Crew *Writers: Jim Carlson, Terrence McDonnell *Cast: **Cedric Smith: Professor X **Cathal J. Dodd: Wolverine **Norm Spencer: Cyclops **Iona Morris: Storm **George Buza: Beast **Alyson Court: Jubilee **Len Carlson: Senator Kelly **David Hemblen: Magneto **Don Fracks: Sabretooth Notes *Previous Episode: Night of the Sentinels Part 2 *Next Episode: Deadly Reunions *This episode first aired on November 27th, 1992 *Though Magneto and Sabretooth had first appeared in Night of the Sentinels Part 1 in brief TV shots, this episode marks their first full appearance *The only X-Mem not featured in this episode are Jean Grey, Rogue and Gambit